Episode 3-20
Summary In a flashback, Menaka explains some sort of process for change to Gandharva, that he can learn to understand it, that he should not rush it, and that it will be difficult—but by the end, he will gain time and a future happiness that she will never have. He asks her what she means by not having time. In the present time, as his body is suffering damage from Chandra's attacks, Gandharva thinks to himself that she should never have exchanged her time, because he is a fool whose weakened body will not withstand the sura realm, and whose past has caught up with him in the human realm. He then wonders if things would have turned out differently if he had not been so indecisive before. A familiar pair of humans, one of whom is holding a torch, notices that Kalibloom has gone completely dark. Suddenly, Agni forms from the torch's flame, annoyed that this is the closest fire to Kalibloom, which means that Chandra is trying to stall him. At the Temple of Chaos, Parr notes that none of the temple fires will re-ignite, but Clari does not think that it is a problem. Teo realizes that Chandra is trying to stall Agni, but has no idea why. Parr then wonders if the city will be damaged (in a fight between Chandra and Maruna), but Clari assures her that the Chaos barrier will disrupt attack transcendentals, plus they now have a priest candidate—Kaz, who left for the gardens because "Leez" was pestering him. Outside the temple, Kaz chastises the naughty teal two-tailed cat. He then overhears Elwin telling someone that Teo will not tell him anything. Kaz steps out to greet her, and asks about the half she is with. Elwin stammers that he is a visitor who came to see Teo. Maruna tells her in sura speech that he will kill the human if she asks for help, demands that she take him to the priestess, and states that all the humans around them will die if she delays much longer. Back inside Chandra's illusion of ice, he is surprised at Gandharva's stamina, even in his weak state; Gandharva is now armless and mostly legless, but is still alive. The god notes that the nastika has not bothered to defend his actions, and he worries that he cannot keep up a sustained attack within the Chaos barrier. He could use Agni's help, yet he cannot trust Agni to not interfere, either. He decides that he will risk a penalty... Agni arrives before Chandra can act, and tells him that this is too much for him alone. He then asks him if he thought he would get in his way. 3-020 blog1.png|a trade? 3-020 blog2.png|just die! 3-020 blog4.png|bad Leez! 3-020 accepting the end.png|the end? Currygom's comment Do you remember Kaz? If not, re-read Episode 66 and Episode 2-134! Afterword With Devastation, episodes with explosive action will begin again, as with the early episodes of Season 3. What will suffer devastation in this chapter? What does she mean by exchanging her time with Gandharva's time? There are a lot of people who think Menaka was very weak, but she actually wasn't. Both Menaka and Gandharva were strong nastikas, which is why it's been said that Shakuntala, who was born between the two, was abnormally weak! This is not an offensive (attack) transcendental? In Season 2 during the Test of the Sword, the transcendental that Sagara used to defeat Leez was one which changes herself, so it activated normally under the Chaos barrier. The offensive transcendentals that the Chaos barrier interferes with are like Maruna's transcendentals which shoot out beams and explode. Here's a familiar-looking pair. Do you remember? I only mentioned Kaz in the author's comment, but in fact, these two haven't appeared in a very long time, either. Haha. This is the outfit of someone who's weak against the cold at an altitude of 9050 meters. A certain living creature with two tails appears to have grown lot bigger since Season 1. It eats a lot, and now it's too large to carry on his head. Haha. If he tried to do that like he did back in Season 1, his neck might snap... Notes * It is strongly implied that Menaka made some sort of sacrifice in order to make Gandharva's future happy. Vishnu also once mentioned that Gandharva's name would bring him suffering as well as happiness. * We learn in the next episode what Chandra was planning to do that would invoke a penalty. * Questions raised in this episode: ** What was it that Menaka explained to Gandharva? And what happened to the time and happiness that she said he would gain? References